


retired: extremely dangerous

by gunpowdereyes (nearlymidnight)



Series: Roisa Fic Week Summer 2017 [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Inspired by Red (2010), Roisa Fic Week Summer 2017, the movie not the comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlymidnight/pseuds/gunpowdereyes
Summary: Luisa is a worker at the Pension Office in Miami, where she bides her time by reading romance novels in-between calls. Every week she gets a call from Rose, who calls regularly to let her know that her pension cheques have yet to arrive. Before she knows it, her life turns into one of her romance novels, but not in the way she expected.





	retired: extremely dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> day one: movie
> 
> loosely based on the plot from red (2010) - if you haven't watched this movie i recommend you do because a) it's a great action movie, and b) so that you can see just how these two would be perfect in these roles. 
> 
> thank you to the lovely b for reading over this, as always, and for not letting me give up on it.

_...she felt her chest heave as the woman traced her lips down her neck, her fingers dancing beneath her shirt, barely touching her breasts. A small moan escaped her lips as the blond slowly slid her hand up her bra, brushing against her hard nipples _

The phone rang persistently, momentarily tearing her eyes away from  _ The Dirty Look Librarians _ as she skillfully pressed the answer button with her elbow.

“Pensions Services, this is Luisa,” she answered automatically, not even bothering to fake enthusiasm to cover the inherent boredom in her voice.

“It’s Rose Ruvelle.”

The warm voice flowed through her, making every hair on her body stand and her stomach drop. She let go of the book, quickly sitting upright and pushing the chair closer to the desk and holding her headset carefully as if she was scared she’d lose the call.

“Hi Rose. What’s going on?”

“Not much. I just called because they didn’t send that cheque out again,” the voice continued on the other side of the line, sounding calm and collected, much unlike other phone calls she received daily.

“I am so sorry,” Luisa apologized quickly, “I can’t believe they haven’t figured this out yet. I’ll make sure they send another one out today.”

“It’s not a problem,” the voice replied with a laugh. 

Luisa could feel her cheeks blushing as she twirled the phone cord between her fingers.

“So how’s your avocado plant?” she blurted, breaking the silence and hoping to keep the conversation going.

“It’s growing,” she replied with a pause, “got two leaves. How’s your day going?”

“My day sucks,” she sighed, running her finger over the postcards she had carefully pinned to the wall of her cubicle. “Right now I just want to travel, you know? I’m thinking Chile. Sounds like an adventure, I don’t know,” hesitation and desperation colouring every word. “You ever been to Chile?”

“Yes,” the voice answered sincerely.

“You have?!” she could hear her voice getting louder, feeling a sense of joy she hadn’t felt in weeks. “What’s it like?”

“Mountains,” Rose replied over the phone after a pause.

“Mountains? That’s it?” Luisa inquired, surely there was something more interesting in Chile than just mountains.

“It was night.”

Before Luisa could question it, the soft voice over the phone continued.

“So listen, I’m going to be in Miami next week.”

“That could be a very bad idea,” she felt her heart skip, her pulse racing.

“It could be. Or a very good idea,” Rose’s warm voice insisted over the phone.

“Why don’t you call me when you’re in town?” she finally replied, her fingers aimlessly toying with the pages of her romance novel.

A small but insistent cough came from behind her, catching Luisa’s attention.  _ Damn it _ , she thought to herself as her boss stared her down like a hawk.

“Listen, I have to go, I’m really sorry. I’ll have them send out the cheque to you as soon as possible. Oh! And before I forget I have a new book recommendation,  _ The Dirty Look Librarians _ .”

* * *

Getting out of a moving vehicle should be something she included in her resume, Luisa thought as she stepped out of her date’s car, walking insistently towards her apartment building like she’d done one too many times before.

“Can I come up?” a voice called from the vehicle.

“No, I don’t think so” she yelled back, not bothering to turn around.

“But I bought you dinner!”

She quickly unlocked the front gate of the apartment building, slamming it behind her as she ran upstairs.

“Why wouldn’t I invite you up? You live next to your ex-girlfriend and occasionally hang out at her place when she needs you to take care of her kids,” she said to herself as she walked through her front door. “Oh and of course you also don’t have a job but you have 12 cats who you must feed the most expensive premium raw food to.”

She headed straight to the kitchen, not bothering to turn on another light, letting the small lamp by the front door cast a soft yellow glow across her apartment. She opened her fridge, automatically reaching for a Dr. Pepper and taking a sip. It wasn't a beer, but the carbonation seemed to be enough of a placebo to calm her down. She sighed, wondering how she ended up here.

“Why are they all such losers? Why can't I find someone good?” she asked to no one in particular before grabbing her purse and heading to the bedroom. 

“Hey.”

The quiet voice came from behind her, making her entire body tense up. Her mind raced through the last five minutes, her door had definitely been locked and there didn't seem to be a draft in the small apartment to indicate a broken window. 

She turned slowly, her body and mind debating whether she really wanted to face the assailant she was sure would be the one responsible for her last breath. 

“It’s me, Rose.”

Luisa stared blankly at the figure in front of her.

“You know, the avocado?”

Luisa found the strength to raise her arm and hit the light switch beside her, the light revealing a gorgeous woman with long red hair, dressed in black leather standing in front of her. 

“Why are you here? Get out of my house! I told you to call first!” she yelled as adrenaline kicked in, throwing the can of Dr. Pepper at the intruder.

“Luisa, it's okay,” the tall woman replied, skillfully avoiding the can that had been aimed at her head. 

Grabbing the candlestick on the table beside her, Luisa waved it wildly at the woman in a feeble attempt to get some distance between them. 

“What are you doing here?” She repeated once again, grabbing the burnt out candles as she threw them one by one. “What. Are. You. Doing. Here?! Get. Out!”

“Luisa,” Rose took a step towards the shorter woman, “listen to me, there are-”

Before she could finish her sentence, Luisa let out a scream, stopping the woman in her tracks and taking the opportunity to jump on the couch, putting more distance and a more favourable height difference between them.  

“You need to stop yelling, Luisa, please,” Rose tried again, approaching her slowly. 

She blinked as her panic subsided momentarily, taking a moment to stare at her surroundings once more, noticing a small duffel bag on the coffee table.

“Is that my bag?”

“Yes,” Rose replied simply, still making an effort to approach Luisa without scaring her away.

“You packed my bag?” Luisa asked as she looked around once again. “Did you vacuum in here?”

“Frankly, it was kind of messy.”

Irritation replaced her fear as she looked at the woman before her. Without another thought, she started screaming again, eager to get Rose out of her apartment.

“Help! Someone is trying to kill me! Help!!”

“Listen to me, Luisa, there are men headed this way to try and kill you, we need to go.”

Luisa’s screaming dwindled once again, a knot slowly building in her throat.

“Why are they here to kill me?” she asked, her voice breaking.

“Because we’ve been under surveillance, and they’ve picked up on the way that I’ve been talking to you. They know I like you.”

Her eyes widened as she felt her stomach drop. This was slowly unfolding like one of her many romance novels and she couldn’t help but be excited at the prospect.

Before she could react, Rose had picked her up and slung her over her shoulder, grabbing the duffel bag with one swift movement. She kicked and screamed asking to be let down, until the readhead stopped walking, putting a forceful hand over her legs.

“Luisa, I’m not going to say this again. You need to stop kicking and screaming. These men are not playing games and they will kill you without hesitation. Now, you either stop yelling or I  _ will _ duct tape your mouth.”

Without another word, Luisa let her body go limp, allowing Rose to carry her without any further resistance. 

Rose lead both of them out of the apartment building down the fire escape, skillfully avoiding the men that were making their way through the front door. Once they reached the street, she made her way to a blue Chevy, parked a couple of buildings down, and softly placed Luisa on the ground. She opened the door and Luisa couldn’t help but let out a huff of frustration.

“What is this, a first date?”

“Please get in the car.”

“Why? So you can take me somewhere and kill me, throw my body in a dumpster so my family can never find me?” she choked out.

Rose motioned towards the car once again, her eyes both pleading and frustrated. 

Reluctantly, she grabbed her duffle bag from Rose, taking the passenger seat and slamming the door.

Rose watched her carefully as she moved to the driver’s seat, carefully opening the door and shutting it without a sound once she took her place behind the wheel. 

“Where are we going?” the brunette asked as they drove down the street towards the highway.

“I’m taking you to a hotel where we’ll both be safe.”

Emotions flooded through her, frustration and excitement at war within her. She pressed her forehead on the window, watching the lights from cars and houses in the distance move by her in a blur. She wondered what other citizens of Miami were doing, if they were driving towards a relaxing destination or sitting at home eating dinner with their families. 

“Why are they following you?” she asked, her voice small, keeping her eyes on the sea of lights.

“I’m a former CIA agent,” Rose said plainly.

“CIA?” Luisa turned her head with interest, staring intently at the woman beside her.

“I was an analyst, worked for them 20 years straight out of college. Sooner or later I started meeting people that were not so keen on what the CIA was doing,” she said with a pause, “and I decided to retire. Now they’ve marked me RED.”

“RED?”

“Retired: Extremely Dangerous,” she flashed a small smile towards Luisa, her blue eyes sparkling as they drove under the highway lights.

“Are you-,” Luisa managed to blurt out, unable to finish her question.

“Extremely dangerous?” the redhead replied with a laugh, “to them, I am. I know too much.”

“What about to the general public?” she asked with interest, not taking her eyes off Rose.

Rose turned to her with a sad smile. “No, I’m not a danger to the general public, or to you, just to them.”

Luisa noticed the dark circles under Rose’s eyes, more prominent now in the neon glow of the streetlights. 

She thought of all the times she had talked to Rose on the phone, how she always read the horrible romance novels she would recommend to her, how the woman even grew an avocado plant because Luisa had once mentioned in passing that avocados had been her favourite fruit ever since she was a kid.

This was the escape from the monotonous life she had been hoping for day in and day out, the one she always dreamed of as she stared at her postcards and read her romance novels, a life of mystery and adventure.  _ An actual life _ , she thought to herself.

“So what do we need to do?” she finally spoke, deciding she would not be a victim of what was happening to her but an active participant.

“What  _ we _ need to do?” Rose asked, tilting her head slightly as she looked away from the road ahead of her momentarily to meet Luisa’s eyes.

“To make sure they don’t kill us.”

A small smile formed on the redhead’s lips, her body language and other facial features not giving anything else away.

“First we’ll have to go to New Orleans and find Joe. He’ll be able to tell us who is running this operation. After that we’ll need to find Marvin and get some weapons from him.”

Rose looked at Luisa, trying to read the expression on the brunette’s face after the last statement. She kept her eyes fixed on the road before turning to meet Rose’s stare.

“What’s the punishment for this?”

“Death,” Rose stated. “Maybe prison.”

After a long pause, Luisa’s mouth curved into a small smile.

“Awesome,” she said almost enthusiastically, eyes sparkling as she turned to look at the exit signs above them.


End file.
